


Should Be Called "Chaos"

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Iris Wildthyme (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Eight discovers the hard way that some places just don't work for some things. Iris is NOT  amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be Called "Chaos"

"How about we try the console room? For a change." The Doctor grinned.

"Fine by me."

********

Half an hour later:

"Just let me move my arm...Sorry!"

"Look, if I move my leg back...Blast!" The Doctor exclaimed, frowning at the tear in his new lavender waistcoat.

Suddenly, the TARDIS let out the most awful noise and the whole console room lurched. Both of the room's occupants were bounced very unceremoniously apart. Books had flown off the shelves, teacups were everywhere - in various stages of breakage, pot plants had tumbled over and several clocks had fallen off the piano. The room looked like a bombsite.

"Well, Doctor," huffed a very dishevelled Iris Wildthyme, "that's the LAST time we play TWISTER in the CONSOLE ROOM!"

The Doctor was speechless.

The End


End file.
